forpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ethan
NAME: Eknath ‘Ethan’ Hannan SPECIES: Human RACE: Native American/Apachean GENDER: Male AGE: 22 (Born 7/7/2255) S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S: 2 P: 3 E: 3 C: 7 I: 7 A: 6 L: 8 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: The Kings SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Member WEAPON PREFERENCE: Scoped weapons, favors 9mm scope anything that keeps him away from the heat of the action. AUGMENTATIONS: None but wants a Strength implant. SKILLS: Speech, Barter, Science BIRTH PLACE: Phoenix, Arizona OCCUPATION: Liaison of sorts HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Obvious Muscular defects at birth. Family considers moving away from the area in search of a better environment for their son. Legion conquering nearby areas is the last straw as the family moves away from their tribe. The family stops periodically but raiders learn quickly to avoid them as Tarak is an exceptional warrior At age 6, the family arrives in the Mojave and becomes part of one of the tribes that would emerge into the Three Families and the Kings. Eknath takes the name of Ethan to better fit in with the people around him. Tarak is killed when Ethan is 12 by Deathclaws. Tarak was part of a 20 being deathclaw hunting team, their Medic a super mutant by the name of Larry is the sole survivor Larry on occasion works in secret with Ethan away from the tribes in trying to improve his physical strength and make him more self sufficient. Some of this sticks but it’s here where Ethan’s intelligence is discovered and he starts reading far more actively. Nitika is captured by the Legion when Ethan is age 18. The arrival of the NCR and House’s creation of the Three Families putting the Kings on the outer creates a whole different world. He was still the runt of the litter in terms of social standing with his fellow Kings but his intelligence and ease of connection with the Followers was of great use to the King. Ethan worked closely with the Followers, learning from them, spending a lot of his time reading various old world books history and some gambling ‘strategy’, perhaps figuring out a way to be better respected among his peers. FAMILY: Father: Tarak, killed by Deathclaws in 2267. Father has distant American Irish background. Mother: Nitika, enslaved by the Legion in 2273 PERSONALITY: Kind hearted, warm personality, generous nature, somewhat insecure, sometimes may seem aloof or indifferent to things HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Black medium length, gelled up to fit in EYES: Brown SKIN FEATURES: Light brown BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: Small build, measures around 5’8. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Kings Leather Jacket, Jeans, Boots. JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Deathclaw tooth on a necklace from a deathclaw killed by his father. Is short sighted but refuses to wear glasses for social reasons. LIKES: Tolerant, open minded people, reading, mutants. DISLIKES: Caesar’s Legion and the fact his age is the same of the Legion, general intolerance, FEARS: Not fitting in, Caesar’s Legion AMBITIONS: Being respected among the Kings and the Followers. Saving enough for a Strength Implant. Being part of a Deathclaw Hunting Team REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: Fitting in has always been rough for Ethan. Although he’s more capable of verbally standing up for himself, physically he still comes up short. He hopes to somehow get enough caps to get a Strength Implant to help him with this. Seeing the problems Deathclaws cause across the Wasteland much like everything he does he wants to be part of the solution. This he knows is a very distant goal, maybe an impossibility due to his physical weakness but he is not one to give up so easily. Category:Characters